Infant love
by Piketuxa
Summary: Misao vai até a casa de seu vizinho à procura de Tarou, para lhe entregar uma receita de uma torta que acho em uma revista, mas o menino não está lá. O único na propriedade é Kyo que, sem qualquer hesitação, lhe puxa para seu quarto...


~** Capítulo único **~

**+ Infant love +**

**§ Lady Abel Oblivion Araghon §**

* * *

— Tarou-chan? — chamou Misao entrando na casa de seu vizinho, tendo como resposta um silêncio incômodo. — Tarou-chan? — repetiu o chamado, um pouco mais alto.

Sem receber resposta, caminhou lentamente pelo jardim, observando tudo com interesse. Era mais uma primavera, as flores desabrochavam bonitas e novas, seu tom de verde novo e puro. Sentia falta das folhas velhas, que lembravam tanto o tom de verde dos olhos de seu amado, aqueles olhos profundos e impiedosos consigo.

Suspirou, era estranho que o pequeno _tengu_ não a houvesse amparado na entrada da casa, como ele sempre fazia. Tarou era sempre muito fofo, atencioso e cuidado consigo, o mais próximo de si fora Kyo.

Dando a volta no jardim, foi para os fundos da casa, sabendo que seria mais fácil encontrar o pequeno por lá. Queria lhe entregar uma receita de torta que achara em uma revista, parecia realmente boa e fácil de se fazer.

— Misao? — a voz profunda e rouca lhe chamou, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo arrepiar-se.

Fazia alguns dias que não via Kyo, e os motivos para tal eram bem simples: estava constrangida. Da última vez que estiveram juntos haviam feito amor várias vezes à noite. Na manhã seguinte todos a olhavam como se soubessem o que ela havia feito, e tal olhar lhe deixava envergonhada.

Tudo bem que ir até a casa do próprio Kyo era suicídio diante da situação, mas achava que ele não estivesse em casa, já que o dito cujo era o líder dos _tengu_, mas parece que havia deduzido errado, teria que dar um jeito de fugir.

Sentia seu rosto queimar, provavelmente estava da cor de um caqui. Girando nos calcanhares, pôs-se a marchar na direção da porta de entrada/saída da casa, mas depois de cinco passos uma mão firme segurou-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de continuar em seu intento.

— O que está fazendo, Misao? — questionou Kyo irritado, apertando com mais força o braço dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho de dor. — Por que está me ignorando?

— E-Eu não estou te ignorando — respondeu de imediato, tentando soltar-se dele.

— É claro que está, nem sequer olha para mim agora — comentou virando-a de frente para si —, e esteve me ignorando na escola, acha que não notei?

Malcriada, Misao ergueu os olhos âmbar, fitando-o com as bochechas inflamadas, resignada. Havia sim evitado-o durante aqueles últimos dias, apenas não iria dizer abertamente. Suas bochechas queimavam ainda mais ao olhar para o rosto furioso, sua mente lembrando-se das cenas de dias atrás.

Conforme os segundos passavam e os dois encaravam-se, em uma briga silenciosa para ver quem suportava por mais tempo, Misao ia perdendo a fisionomia de contrariedade, ficando cada vez mais corada ao notar como Kyo estava.

Seus cabelos negros escorriam pela nuca, molhados, e as gotículas escorriam por seu rosto rápida ou lentamente, parando no queixo por segundos para depois pingar, indo em direção ao chão ou ao tórax exposto.

Mordeu os lábios, querendo desviar os olhos. O cheiro de sabonete e _xampu_ que provinha de Kyo fazia-a perguntar-se se ele havia acabado de sair do banho. Pior que isso: sua mente quase que obrigava-lhe a olhar para baixo e descobrir o quanto ele estava vestido, mas, por causa de sua teimosia, não olhava, o que fazia seu corpo responder em expectativa, deixando-a ansiosa e tensa.

— Misao… — sussurrou Kyo, assustando-a. — Você não vai mais fugir de mim! — e pôs-se a andar, puxando-a pelo braço para dentro da casa.

— Kyo, o que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela aflita, tropeçando nos pés por estar sendo puxada por ele. — Kyo! — protestou, mas suas falas apenas deixavam-no mais irritado.

Parando, Kyo virou-se para ela, e, em um movimento rápido, pegou-a no colo, voltando a caminhar para dentro da casa. Misao esperneou, mas ao sentir o corpo nu contra o seu, calou-se, estática.

Ele estava sem roupa? Não conseguia ver, só sabia que o Usui estava sem camisa, e que seu corpo estava úmido, fortificando seu pensamento de que ele havia acabado de sair do banho.

Kyo levou-a nos braços por vários e longos corredores, não hesitando em sua decisão nem parando para ouvi-la, que pedia, baixinho, para que ele parasse, já que gritar não havia resolvido.

E ele parou, parou ao estar dentro de seu quarto, colocando-a gentilmente em cima de seu _futon_, ficando por cima dela e descendo sua cabeça ao vão entre o ombro e o pescoço alvo.

— Kyo! — gemeu, sussurrando um protesto, colocando suas mãos sobre o peito nu, tentando empurrá-lo para longe de si. — Alguém pode nos ouvir… — emendou, suspirando ao sentir os dentes dele arranharem sua pele, antes da língua atrevida molhar-lhe de saliva.

— Não há mais ninguém aqui… — respondeu o Usui despreocupado, descendo as mãos para a cintura fina. — Apenas nós… Todos os outros foram para a aldeia…

— E-Eles não estão? Até o Tarou-chan? — questionou aflita, já imaginando o que aconteceria se verdadeiramente estivessem sozinhos.

Tremeu ao sentir o arrepio de receio e prazer descer por suas costas, iniciado no pé e indo até seus fios de cabelo. Se Kyo lhe "atacava" mesmo quando havia mais pessoas por ali, imagina estando apenas os dois?

— Kyo! — brigou quando sentiu a mordida forte em seu ombro, e as mãos ágeis entrando para dentro da sua blusa, apertando seus seios por cima do sutiã.

— Sim? — respondeu, subindo os beijos para a orelha, lambendo-a longamente.

— Nó-Nós fizemos há pouco tempo — comentou manhosa, apelando para o sentimental. Suspirando, Kyo ergueu a cabeça, tocando as testas e encarando-a profundamente.

— Nós fizemos há duas semanas — retruncou apertando levemente o seio dela —, eu sou um jovem cheio de energia que precisa disso todo dia — murmurou sorrindo simpático, vendo os olhos âmbar arregalarem-se.

— Kyo! — protestou irritada.

De repente ele ficou sério, e, repentinamente, deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, ficando quieto. Estranhando, Misao encarou o teto, perdida, sentindo as mãos antes em seu corpo afastarem-se, e logo ele se levantou, deitando no _futon_ ao lado dela, de costas, ficando em silêncio.

— Tudo bem, pode ir. Eu não vou te forçar a nada — sua voz indiferente deixou ela hesitante, não sabia o que poderia acontecer com o relacionamento deles se ela realmente saísse por aquela porta.

Por isso, perdida e sem saber o que fazer, Misao ficou lá deitada, olhando para o teto, confusa. Não demorou muito para que o rapaz mudasse de posição no _futon_, deitando de barriga para cima, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Envergonhada, Misao corou ao ver o torso exposto, lembrando que, na realidade, Kyo estava completamente nu por baixo da mini toalha que envolvia sua cintura. Cobrindo os olhos, pôs-se a pensar. Talvez estivesse sendo dramática demais, talvez não, mas será que não poderiam fazer novamente? Na realidade, não é como se houvesse odiado… Ou simplesmente não sentira nada… Havia sim gostado, mas estava receosa.

Repentinamente uma luz brilhou em sua mente e, rapidamente, Misao virou o rosto, fitando o _tengu_ ao seu lado, pensativa. Sabia que Kyo amava-a, e que por si havia feito muita coisa. Só que aquele lampejo de pensamento de que ele poderia abandonar-lhe não podia ser deixado de lado.

— Ei Kyo — chamou baixinho, esperando ansiosa por uma resposta dele. Segundos, minutos… Nada, ele não respondia. Lágrimas de desespero se formaram em seu rosto, e logo elas escorriam livremente até os lençóis brancos, limpando-a por dentro. Seus sentimentos agora estavam expostos, suas dúvidas, seus medos…

— Eu quem levo um fora e é você quem chora? — perguntou o Usui contrariado.

— Eu não estou chorando — respondeu com voz firme, embora suas lágrimas escorressem ainda mais.

— Eu sinto o cheiro das suas lágrimas — comentou Kyo convicto, suspirando —, o que está havendo?

— Você me odeia? — questionou Misao, direta, apertando o pano de sua camiseta com força, temendo.

— De onde você tirou isso? — dessa vez Kyo não aguentou manter os olhos fechados. Ouvir aquilo lhe incomodava tanto que precisava encará-la nos olhos e ver se a pergunta partira realmente dela.

— Você… está bravo comigo — sussurrou, deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

— Eu não estou bravo com você — murmurou Kyo mansamente, tirando um dos braços de trás da cabeça e enxugando as lágrimas cristalinas dela, que escorriam abundantemente.

— Como assim não está? — questionou confusa, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

— Eu estou dizendo, não estou bravo, não se preocupe — respondeu vendo-a beijar seus dedos lentamente, sendo, aos seus olhos, algo muito sensual.

— Mas você está tão… distante — e, terminando de falar, a Harada voltou a chorar, causando certo desespero no namorado.

Suspirando, Kyo colocou-se parcialmente sobre ela, beijando-lhe a testa suavemente enquanto alisava seu cabelo liso carinhosamente. Misao abraçou-o, chorando e fungando sem parar.

Contudo, aos poucos, ela foi diminuindo, logo ficando apenas o soluço. Satisfeito, o Usui virou-se, levando-a junto. Deitou no _futon_ com a namorada parcialmente sobre seu torso, mantendo-a perto com seu braço livre.

Misao manteve-se quieta, apenas ouvindo o som das folhas das árvores e a respiração lenta de Kyo. A mão dele em suas costas subia e descia, e, lentamente, entrou por dentro de sua blusa, tocando sua pele morna com seu toque gélido. Fechou os olhos, pensando que ele faria algo pervertido, mas, surpreendentemente, ele não fez. Apenas deslizava lentamente a mão pela pele dela.

Sentir aquele toque, aparentemente, sem malícia sobre si, fez-lhe sentir algo estranho, era como se seu corpo rejeitasse aquela situação e preferisse o toque malicioso dele. Suspirando Misao pôs-se sobre o corpo esguio, sentando levemente sobre a cintura dele. Abaixou-se em direção ao pescoço moreno e depositou um leve beijo no local, carinhosamente.

— Hum… — murmurou Kyo, mostrando que estava acordado. — O que quer Misao? Já vai ir?

Mas não houve resposta. Os lábios gentis se afastaram dele, e quando o Usui notou que algo estava estranho, abriu um olho, apenas para ver sua doce namorada retirando a camiseta que usava e jogando-a longe, deixando-o incrédulo.

A mão que antes a abraçava foi pega e levada em direção ao seio coberto pelo sutiã, e, enquanto fazia tudo aquilo, o rosto da Harada adquiria tons cada vez mais fortes de vermelho.

— Kyo… — sussurrou abaixando-se, deixando os rostos muito próximos.

— Mi-Misao? — questionou surpreso, suaves beijos sendo distribuídos por seu rosto.

— Eu… Eu quero, Kyo — gemeu levemente, sentindo-se muito ousada, mas precisava tentar. Só que, ao não receber nenhuma resposta do namorado, Misao se desesperou, sentindo que havia extrapolado.

Soltando um _"eu sou realmente uma idiota!"_, a moça tentou levantar, mas foi impedida pelo namorado, que puxou-a invertendo as posições, jogando-a deitada e ficando sobre ela, fitando-a profundamente.

— Ky-Kyo, eu já estou indo — murmurou desviando os olhos, segurando-se ao sentir os lábios suaves em seu pescoço.

Sua mão foi pega e guiada para baixo, quase gritou de surpresa ao tocar em algo duro, e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o leve gemido de Kyo em seu ouvido. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era…

— Sinta como você me deixa — sussurrou rouco, forçando-a a tocá-lo sobre a pequena toalha —, eu te quero, te amo Misao. Só de te ver eu sinto o meu coração disparar, e tocá-la minimamente já me deixa deste modo. Por favor, não me torture. Se não quiser, tudo bem, não faremos, mas não me atice se não tiver a intenção de fazermos, é doloroso.

— Desculpe Kyo — pediu abraçando-o, sentindo-se realmente culpada por tudo aquilo —, eu só estou insegura…

— Insegura sobre o quê? — questionou ele encarando-a, acariciando levemente seu rosto.

— "Está bem comigo?" "Realmente não há mal em fazermos?" "Eu sinto meu amor aumentar ainda mais quando fazemos…" — desviou os olhos, corada por revelar seus pensamentos.

Quando o riso suave chegou aos seus ouvidos, indignada por ele rir de sua insegurança, Misao fitou-o furiosa. Mas toda a sua fúria sumiu ao ver a expressão tão suave no rosto do namorado, que fitava-a amorosamente.

— Misao, você é tudo o que eu quero… — sussurrou acariciando os cabelos loiros. — Sem você a minha vida não faz sentido, você é o motivo pelo qual eu vivo. Me conte suas dúvidas, coloque-as sobre mim se for necessário, mas não duvide do meu amor por você — comentou e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

Assentindo, a moça abraçou-o, sentindo-o descer os lábios para seu pescoço. A mão ágil deslizou para suas costas, retirando seu sutiã. O toque quente dele causava deliciosos arrepios no corpo da Harada, que suspirava em deleite.

Os lábios exigentes desceram do pescoço, passando pelo colo e indo em direção aos seios eriçados. Depois disso tudo foi sensações e prazer.

Para Misao tudo aquilo era como um doce sonho, um sonho tão antigo quanto suas próprias memórias. Kyo era o alvo de seus desejos e anseios, nunca negaria seu amor por ele, e agradecia todos os dias por ser retribuída. Não sabia o que seria dela sem ele.

Principalmente por ser a _Senka_, por ser ansiada por vários _monstros_, que desejavam sua carne, seu sangue, seu corpo. A vida eterna ou o poder e a prosperidade que sua presença poderia manifestar para um _clan_ era o alvo deles.

Agradecia por Kyo amá-la, e por ter sacrificado muitas coisas por ela, nunca poderia exigir nada dele, sentia que devia muito ao seu amado namorado. Sentia que nunca seria boa para ele, por isso, com seu modo tímido e inexperiente, retribuía seu amor.

Quando Kyo a penetrou de modo forte e convicto, decretando mudamente seu poder sobre ela, Misao rendeu-se aos encantos de seu amado _tengu._ Entregando-lhe não só seu corpo, alma e coração, mas também seu destino, seu futuro…

— Kyo — chamou Sagami ao abrir a porta do quarto de seu líder, fitando imóvel a cena lá dentro.

— O que foi… — Buzen apareceu logo atrás, calando-se ao também fitar a cena.

— Esse Kyo… — murmurou Zenki cerrando os punhos.

— Ele não perde tempo — comentou Houki balançando a cabeça em negação.

Fechando a porta, Sagami puxou os outros _tengus_ para longe do quarto, deixando seu chefe e a _Senka _lá, dormindo. Era óbvio o que havia acontecido na ausência deles, mas estava feliz. Sabia o quanto Kyo havia feito pela moça, e saber que ela retribuía o amor dele deixava-lhe satisfeito.


End file.
